Der Tod trifft
by Ann-Su
Summary: Wir wissen ja alle, daß auch in der magischen Welt gestorben wird, aber was, wenn der Tod dies persönlich erledigen müsste? Und was, wenn die Personen, die er aufsucht, sich nicht so verhalten, wie er es gewohnt ist?
1. Albus Dumbledore

Disclaimer: Alle Personen, die nach Rowling klingen, gehören auch ihr. Ich verdiene nichts an diesem Getippsel und mach es nur aus Spaß!

**Der Tod trifft...**

**Albus Dumbledore:**

Klopf..Klopf...

_Ja, bitte? Kommen Sie doch herein._

_Guten Tag, ich bin der Tod._

_Oh, nett Sie kennen zu lernen. Was kann ich für Sie tun? Möchten Sie ihre Kinder in Hogwarts anmelden? Zitronendrops?_

_Äh, was? Äh, nein, äh,_

_Ach, kommen Sie, treten Sie doch näher und sehen Sie sich etwas um, ich habe an den Wänden eine Menge Portraits mit alten Bekannte von Ihnen. Schaut mal, wer uns hier besucht, liebe Kollegen!_

_Was? Wie?_

_Ach Jungchen, nehmen Sie doch endlich Platz. Also, was führt Sie zu mir?_

_Ich bin der Tod._

_Ja, ich weiß, Sie sagten es bereits. Was wünschen Sie denn nun?_

_Ich komme, Sie zu holen._

_Ach herrje, jetzt schon? Aber wieso Sie? Sollte das nicht mein lieber Junge erledigen?_

_Was? Wer? Wie?_

_Mhh, also im Moment passt es nicht, ich muss erst noch etwas erledigen, aber nächste Woche, da hätte ich Zeit, wie wäre es? Falls Sie dann wieder in der Nähe sind? *Zwinker*_

_Also, ich weiß nicht...ähm..._

_Na prima, das wir das so schnell geklärt haben. Ich habe wirklich noch Einiges zu tun, Voldemort bekämpfen, Harry Potter helfen, Todesser überführen, wir sehen uns ja nächste Woche, nicht wahr? Zitronendrop mit auf den Weg?_

_Tod-was? Äh...nein...danke...ja, bis dann..._


	2. Sybill Trelawney

**Der Tod trifft...**

**Sybill Trelawney :**

Klopf..Klopf...

_Ja, bitte? Wer ist denn da?_

_Ich bin der Tod._

_Moment, ich komme gleich _– *schepper* - *klirr*

Die Tür wird geöffnet.

_Guten Tag, wie sagten Sie, war Ihr Name?_

_Ich bin der TOD!_

_Ah, ja, Moment, da habe ich heute etwas gesehen...kommen Sie doch kurz herein._

_Nein, nein. Sie kommen mit mir!_

_Ach ja? Wohin? Nein, Augenblick, ich finde es selber heraus, ja? Tod...Tod...Tod...ahhhhh, da habe ich die Prophezeihung ja. Richtig, Sie waren gestern in den Teeblättern wegen Harry, nicht wahr?_

_Wo? Wie, gestern? Wer ist Harry? Was?_

_Kommen Sie doch mal näher, ich kann sie gar nicht richtig sehen. Sie sind sehr unhöflich, wissen Sie?_

_Ähhm...Entschuldigung._

_So ist es besser, ist dieser Umhang nicht zu warm,egal. Hier, halten Sie mal die Tasse._

_Was? Warum?_

_Nein, ich habe eine bessere Idee, reichen Sie mir Ihre Hand._

*Tod irritiert den Arm ausstreckt*

_Ohhh, sie armer Mann, Sie haben ja gar keine Lebenslinie? Und so dünne Finger..._

_Häh?...Lebenslinie? _

_Ach wissen Sie was, ich muss jetzt zum Unterricht, aber wenn Sie morgen Abend noch einmal vorbeischauen könnten, dann lese ich Ihnen einfach die Zukunft aus Teeblättern – oder mögen Sie lieber Kaffee? Aber wir können auch in meine Kristallkugel schauen. Ich bin sicher, Sie sind ein ganz interessanter Fall! Sie wollen bestimmt wissen, wie Ihre Zukunft aussieht, sie scheinen es bisher nicht leicht gehabt zu haben, nicht wahr?_

_Nein, oder ja. Ach? Wirklich? Ach so, ja, klar, morgen dann..._

_Prima, bis dann – _*schepper* - *rumpel* - *klirr*


	3. Hermine Granger

**Der Tod trifft...**

**Hemine Granger:**

Klopf..Klopf...

_Komm doch rein? Tür ist auf, es ist eine öffentliche Bibliothek._

_Ich bin der Tod._

_Mhhh, Moment, ich lese gerade noch den Absatz zu ende._

_Ich Bin Der TOOOD!_

_Ja, gleich, Augenblick, dann helfe ich Dir. _

_*seufz*_

_So, warte ich muss mir noch kurz ein paar Notizen machen...setz Dich doch einfach solange hin?_

_*grmpf*_

_So, wo bist Du, ach da? Wie siehst Du denn aus? Woher hast Du denn diesen albernen Umhang? Gehörst Du zum neuen Jahrgang? Womit kann ich Dir helfen?_

_*grummel* Ich bin der Tod._

_Tod? Dein Vater ist Todesser? In welches Haus sollst Du denn?_

_Haus?Tod...ess... - hä?_

_Ojeh, hat Filch Dir nicht den richtigen Weg gezeigt? Hast Du Dich auf den Treppen verlaufen?_

_Weg? Treppen?_

_Ja, das ist am Anfang für jeden verwirrend. Also ich bin Hermine, ich bin in Gryffindor, und Du sollst in?_

_In? Ich bin der Tod, ich soll Dich holen._

_Herrjeh, Du bist auf einen Streich von Malfoy hereingefallen? Der könnte sich auch mal was Neues einfallen lassen. Entschuldige, aber ich muss hier noch einiges nachlesen, ich schreibe morgen eine wichtige Klassenarbeit. Geh doch einfach zu Professor Snape, der erklärt Dir, wie es hier läuft, er ist Dein Hauslehrer. Aber pass auf, was Du zu ihm sagst, sonst bist Du tot._

_?_


	4. Pansy Parkinson

**Der Tod trifft...**

**Pansy Parkinson:**

Klopf..Klopf...

_Wer ist denn da?_

_Ich bin der Tod._

_Oh, komm doch rein, Kann ich Dir etwas anbieten. Entschuldige, ich habe bereits mein Nachthemd an, aber das stört Dich sicherlich nicht, oder?_

_Ups...ähm...nein, eigentlich nicht._

_Prima, komm rein und setz Dich aufs Bett, ich bin gleich bei Dir._

_*krächz*_

_So, wow, Du trägst ja einen schicken Umhang, schickt Dich der dunkle Lord?_

_Wer?_

_Na Voldemort, oder schickt Dich etwa Draco-Schnucki? Worum geht es denn? Soll ich jemanden verraten? Einen Gryffindor, Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw? Kein Problem, ich helfe, wo ich kann-_

_Schön zu wissen. Ich bin der Tod._

_Oh, ein Abgesandter des inneren Kreises des Lords? Oh, ich tue alle, wirklich! *_anschmiegt und randrängelt*

*Würg* _Lord? Holy Lord? Nein, nicht so wirklich...ähm..._

_Du kommst nicht vom Lord? _*schrill*

_Ähm...ich soll Dich holen..._

_Wie holen? Wer hat das gesagt? Draco? Na, der soll sich hier sehen lassen, was glaubt er eigentlich? Ich werde mich doch nicht mit solch einer Vogelscheuche sehen lassen. Vergiss es. Kauf Dir mal schicke Klamotten, nimm etwas zu und tue etwas gegen Deine Pickel, oder wieso sonst trägst Du diese dumme Kapuze, damit man Dein Gesicht nicht sieht? Was soll übrigens die Sense?Kommst Du vom Land? Warte ich schreib Dir den Namen eines exklusiven Besenmachers auf._

_Besen? Ich bin der Tod..._

_Na und? Der Name ist sowieso albern, aber den kann man ja ändern. Nenn Dich doch einfach „El Muerte" ja, das klingt irgendwie. Warte, bevor Du gehst, geb ich Dir noch rasch die Adresse von meinem Schönheitschirurgen, der hilft Dir schnell und diskret. Danach kommst Du einfach noch einmal vorbei, ja? Ich meine, wenn Du zum Lord gehörst, bist Du sicherlich ganz nett..._

_Muh?_

Ich frage dies nicht gerne, aber mir bleibt keine Wahl. Offensichtlich wird meine kleine Sammlung gelesen, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, ob sie gemocht, gehasst oder gar verachtet wird. Also bitte, teilt mir mit, ob es sich lohnt weiter zu machen. Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, habe ich kein Problem damit, und werde Euch auch keine Diskussion über Sinn oder Unsinn des Lebens aufdrängen. _  
_


	5. Severus Snape

Vielen Dank für die Rückmeldungen, dann albere ich also noch etwas herum.

**Der Tod trifft...**

**Severus Snape:**

_Klopf..Klopf..._

_Ja?_

_Klopf..Klopf..._

_Was denn?_

_Klopf..Klopf..._

_Die Tür fliegt auf._

_Was soll denn dieser Lärm? Wissen Sie keine Türklinke zu bedienen?_

_Ich bin der Tod._

_Sparen Sie sich diese alberne Entschuldigung!_

_Das ist keine..._

_Was soll die Störung? Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll..._

_ähhh...nein..._

_Was wollen Sie! Machen Sie es kurz, ich habe zu tun!_

_Ich will Sie holen._

_Was bilden Sie sich eigentlich ein? Sie wollen WAS?_

_*duck* Sie holen?_

_Warum?_

_Weil ich der Tod bin?_

_Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie auf diese dumme Idee kommen, aber ich rate Ihnen schleunigst in Ihr Haus zurück zu kehren, ich habe zu tun!_

_Aber ICH bin der Tod und werde SIE nun holen!_

_So, sie wollen diese Albernheit also durchziehen! Sie sind also der Tod?_

_Ja genau!_

_Sehr schön, reinkommen, Türe schließen, Umhang ablegen, dort ist das Laboratorium, die Würmer in dem linken Glas müssen noch getötet werden, was Ihrem Ressort entsprechen dürfte. Handschuhe und weiteres Arbeitsmaterial finden Sie unten im Regal. Danach zerhacken Sie sie toten Würmer in kleine Stücke und werfen Sie in das Glas zur rechten Seite. Ich rate Ihnen schnell und effektiv zu arbeiten, damit sich der Leichengeruch nicht zu schnell ausbreitet!_

_Ähhh...was..ähhh...wie?_

_Was an meiner Anweisung haben Sie nicht verstanden, Mister Tod?_

_Ich...aber...also..._

_Stammeln Sie hier nicht herum, oder Sie dürfen dieser Arbeit die ganze Woche jeden Abend für 3 Stunden nachgehen. Das Ganze nennt sich Nachsitzen und nun machen Sie schon, aber vergessen Sie nicht diese alberne Sense zu verkleinern, sonst werden die Wurmstücke zu grob!_

_Scheiße...was...wie...wo...wer ist das denn? Wer war ich noch gleich? _


	6. Narzissa Malfoy

**Der Tod trifft...**

**Narzissa Malfoy:**

Klopf..Klopf...

_Ja?_

Elf: Ein Herr wünscht Sie zu sprechen.

_Wer?_

Elf: Er nennt sich Tod?

_Du dummes Individuum, er sagte bestimmt er sei ein Todesser? Schick ihn herein._

Tod tritt ein -

_Ich bin der Tod._

_Sie wünschen? Mein Mann ist nicht anwesend._

_Ich will Sie holen._

_Wohin? Wozu? Ich bin nicht auf ein gesellschaftliches Treffen eingestellt, wie Sie meiner Kleidung ansehen dürften_

_Ihre Zeit ist gekommen!_

_Wie bitte? Was bilden Sie sich eigentlich ein? Was geht Sie mein Alter an? Ich darf doch wohl sehr bitten! Wer schickt Sie denn?_

_Niemand. Ich bin der Tod und Sie werden mir nun folgen._

_Dobby! _*schrill* _DOBBY! _*schriller* _Schaff dieses Wesen hier raus oder ruf die Dementoren!_

_Sie werden sofort mein Haus verlassen, ansonsten rufe ich meine Schwester und meinen Schwager. Sie Abschaum. Sie sind doch niemals reinblütig!_

_Ähm...blutig?..._

_Sehen Sie sich doch nur einmal an? Und Sie behaupten vom Lord zu kommen? Das ich nicht lache._

_Lachen? Im Angesicht des Todes? Also mir? _*flüster*

_Verschwinden Sie augenblicklich! Dobby! Wenn du noch einmal einen dieser albernen Vertreter herein lässt, verkaufe ich Dich an Bella, ist das klar? Und nun schaff diesen MUGGEL hier raus!_

_Muggel? hä? Demen...wie?...was für Türen?..._


	7. Luna Lovegood

**Der Tod trifft...**

**Luna Lovegood:**

Klopf..Klopf...

_Jaaaah? - la la li, la la _*sing*

Klopf..Klopf...

_Mhhhh mhhh mhhh_ *sing* - _komm doch rein - la la li, la la la_ *sing*

Tod tritt ein.

_Oooooh, wer bist Du denn? Willst Du mein Freund sein?_

_ähh...nö... Ich bin der Tod._

_Ohhhh, ist das wahr?_

_Ja. Ich komme Dich zu holen._

_Oh, jetzt? Mhhhh, ich muss aber erst meine Schuhe suchen, hast Du die irgendwo gesehen?_

_Ähm…nein…also…_

_Komm mit, wir fragen die Schnecklurchtrödler..._

_Ähmm…was? Wen?_

_Oh, Du hast so komische Augen? Du bist kein Mensch, oder? Bist Du ein Elf? Nein? Was bist Du?_

_Tod!_

_Nein, nicht wie, was?_

_Was? Wie? _

_Waswie? Was ist das?_

_Hä?_

_Ach egal, komm wir gehen Wackelpudding essen, ja? – _hüpft an Tod vorbei in den Gang_ – kommst Du? La la li la la _*sing*

_Ähh…nein…äh…also…? Wackelpudding?_


	8. Rita Kimmkorn

**Der Tod trifft...**

**Rita Kimmkorn:**

Klopf..Klopf...

_Herrrrrreeeeiiiin!_

_Ich bin der Tod._

_Oh, Moment noch kurz, ich bin gleich für Sie da, nur diese Kolumne noch, Sie glauben ja gar nicht, was ich alles über Harry erfahren habe, hach die Leser werden sich freuen._

*eine Hand vor die Stirn schlägt* *grumpf*

_So, na dann kommen wir jetzt schnell zu Ihnen. Flinke Feder, hu hu? Husch, husch, die Arbeit ruft. So, junger Mann, Ihr Name ist also Todd?_

_Nein, Tod. Mit einem D_

_Ups, ach das fällt nicht so auf, ist ja nicht so schlimm. Also fangen wir an. Sie waren also auch bei der Endschlacht dabei, auf welcher Seite standen sie wohl – ah, nein, lassen Sie mich raten, Todesser, nicht wahr?_

_Ähm…also…Tod….ohne Esser._

_Ach, ja, ist ja nicht so schlimm, die Leser merken den Unterschied nicht, hi hi. Also wo war ich, ach ja. Haben Sie viele getötet?_

_Also,... ja...doch…schon..._

_Tut es Ihnen leid? Würden Sie es gerne rückgängig machen, wenn Sie könnten?_

_Äh…was?...nein…glaube ich…aber eigentlich wollte ich…._

_Ach, Sie brauchen nichts zu wollen. Lassen Sie ruhig alles meine Sorge sein, ich weiß schon, was der Leser wissen will. Es tut ihnen natürlich leid, Sie würden es doch heute ganz anders machen, nicht wahr? Wissen Sie, irgendwie erinnern Sie mich an jemanden, aber ich weiß nicht, ich weiß nicht. Sind Sie verheiratet?_

_Äh…Was?...äh…nein….aber…._

_Nein? OH, wie sich die weiblichen Leser freuen werden, ein Mann, der, zerrissen von seinen Schandtaten im letzten Moment die Seiten gewechselt hat und für das Gute gegen Voldemort ankämpfte, ein Held! Das ist so – ach herrlich - ist das tragisch, sie werden sich vor Liebesbriefen nicht mehr retten können. Ja, das gefällt den Lesern. So und nun warten Sie einen Moment, ich hole rasch den Fotografen, damit wir für die lieben Leserinnen ein ganz besonders schönes Bild von Ihnen machen kö vorher müssen wir Ihnen etwas andres zum Anziehen besorgen, warten Sie mal...ich hab hier irgendwo... _

- läuft zu einem kleinen Schrank und wühlt darin herum -

_Legen Sie den hässlichen Umhang schon einmal ab, ich habe hier dieses wunderschöne goldfarbene, schauen Sie mal…..Äh, hallo? Hu hu, wo sind sie denn hin? Mr. Todd?_


	9. Rubeus Hagrid

**Der Tod trifft...**

**Rubeus Hagrid:**

Klopf..Klopf...

Tür wird aufgerissen.

I_ch bin…_

_Ja, weiß schon, Bursche. Hab doch auf Dich gewartet._

_Äh…ach….ja?_

_Klar, Junge. Bist spät dran, aber das kriegen wir schon hin. Komm wir gehen gleich hin und bringen es hinter uns._

_Huch…also..wie jetzt…Moment…._

_Ne, ne, nix Moment, die lieben Tierchen warten nicht gerne. Los, komm schon._

_Aber…_

_Bursche, bist Du so dumm? Nun komm, beeil Dich._

Tod schleppt verwirrt hinter Hagrid her.

_So, Jungchen. Da sind wir. Wie heißt Du eigentlich? Ich bin Hagrid._

_Tod._

_Tod? Ist das ne Abkürzung, wie Mine für Hermine?_

_Nein._

_Bursche, Du bist genauso mundfaul, wie dieser mürrische Snape. Sowas darf man ja eigentlich nicht sagen, aber er ist schon merkwürdig. So, dann wollen wir mal, nicht? Du hast alles dabei, was Du brauchst?_

_Aha...wer?…ähm… ja….doch…alles dabei...ja..._

_Prima, Jungchen. Na dann viel Spaß und Du passt mir schön auf, dass Du Ihnen nicht wehtust, nicht wahr? Das sind ganz liebe Tiere und sie geben so eine schöne Wolle! Ich hoffe Du verstehst Deinen Beruf als Schafscherer! Bis später, dann! Ach, die Sense kannst Du hinten im Stall ablegen, Heu machen wir dann morgen!_

_Schaf?...Was?...Wie?...Scheren? Heu?_

Keiner liest es, aber was soll´s...*schnüff*_  
_


	10. Lucius Malfoy

**Der Tod trifft...**

**Lucius Mafoy:**

(Tod hat sich überlegt, ob er eventuell zu höflich ist und will es nun etwas anders selbstbewusster versuchen...)

Klopf..Klopf...

_Herein!_

Tür öffnet sich, Tod tritt ein.

_Ich bin der Tod._

_Tod und weiter? _

_Nur Tod. Nichts weiter. _

_Nun gut, vermutlich keine allzu gute Abstammung, naja, wir können derzeit nicht wählerisch sein. Sie möchten Sich also dem dunklen Lord anschließen?_

_Ähh….. hä?... Lord?... Nein, ich *räusper* ich komme Dich zu holen._

_Wie meinen? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern Ihnen das „DU" angeboten zu haben? Was sind denn das für Manieren? _

_Ähm…´tschuldigung…_

_Sie wollen sich also nicht unserer Sache anschließen. Wie kommen Sie dann hier herein?DOBBY!_

_Äh…ich kenne den Weg vom letzten Besuch?_

_Sie waren schon einmal hier? Warum wurde ich nicht informiert? Mit wem haben Sie gesprochen?_

_Also….ähm…..Narzissa…._

_Wie bitte? Sie duzen auch meine Frau? Was wollen Sie hier! _

_Ich komme Dich, äh, Sie zu holen._

_Sie schickt Voldemort? _

_Mord? Ähhh…nein…_

_WAS WOLLEN SIE! DOBBY!_

_Ich bin der Tod. Ihre Zeit ist abgelaufen, ich komme Sie zu holen._

_Also jetzt reicht es. Und wie sehen Sie eigentlich aus? Wo ist die Maske? Was haben Sie mit unserem teuren Umhang gemacht? Sind das etwa Mottenlöcher? Was soll die alberne Sense, wo ist Ihr Zauberstab! Und was bilden Sie sich eigentlich ein, wenn hier jemand über meine Zeit entscheidet sind das einzig der dunkle Lord und ich! Und jetzt verschwinde augenblicklich Du alberner, kleiner Todesseranwärter oder Du bist wirklich und wahrhaftig TOT! AVADA KEDA…!_

_Ava? Was? Wer? Kadaver? Ave Maria? ?_


	11. Lord Voldemort

**Der Tod trifft...**

**Voldemort:**

**Tod hat die letzten Wochen Sonderurlaub genommen, um sich weiterzubilden. In dieser Zeit hat er ein Seminar zur Selbstfindung und ein Managerseminar besucht und tritt heute mit neu erstarktem Selbstwertgefühl seinen ersten Arbeitstag an. Entschlossen flüstert er vor sich hin „Chacka – Du kannst das!"**

Klopf…..*Dröhn*

_Wahhhh….wieso ist das so laut?_

Tod klopft ganz leise mit einer Knochenfingerspitze erneut. Klopf...klopf...klopf…

Die zweiflügelige Tür öffnet sich quietschend, Tod steht in einer riesigen Halle, voller vermummter Gestalten, die, fast wie er gekleidet, im Halbkreis an den Wänden stehen, und sieht sich verwirrt um.

„Tritt vor mein Diener!"

„Was? Diener? Ne, Moment mal…"

„Schweig! Tritt vor mich und zeige mir Deine Ehrerbietung!"

Tod sieht sich fragend um, die Gestalten stehen weiter stumm und starr in einem Halbkreis um den Thron, auf dem der Typ sitzt, den er holen soll, Voll-der-Horst oder so ähnlich.

Tod geht auf den Thron zu.

„Ich bin der…"

„Ich sagte schweig! Crucio!"

„Häh? Kruzifix? Ich bin kein Vampir, ich bin der Tod."

Voldi sieht verwirrt auf den Tod, dem sein Fluch nichts anhaben konnte.

„TOD? Der Gründer meiner Todesser?"

Tod ist das dämliche verbale Gehampel in dieser Welt leid, er will endlich ernst genommen werden.

„Nein, Verdammt noch mal, ich habe keinen Gourmetzirkel gegründet! Ich bin der TOD und ich werde Dich nun holen!"

„Holen? Ich bin der dunkle Lord! Lord Voldemort! Der Herr und Meister!"

Voldemort wirft schwungvoll seinen Umhang ab, macht eine Drehung, als sei er bei Victoria Secrets auf dem Laufsteg, und zeigt sich in all seiner Hässlichkeit.

Tod schnaubt empört auf.

„Ich bin der Tod! Das Ende und der Anfang! Der Herrscher über Sein oder NichtSein!" *flüster* Sorry, Bill (William Shakespear)

Er wirft seinen Umhang ab, stellt sich in Bodybuilder-Pose, und zeigt sich in seiner ganzen Klapprigkeit.

Voldemort schaut verwirrt – „Tod…Tod…Tod…" - er steigt von seinem Podest und tritt Tod gegenüber. Sie blicken sich in die Augen – respektive Augenhöhlen –

Tom flüstert: „Tod? T.O.D.?"

Tod nickt.

Tom ungläubig: „Theodor Ottmar Diddle?"

Tod geht einen halben Schritt zurück und flüstert erstaunt: "Tom Riddle?"

„Ja!"

„Wahnsinn!"

„Ja! Wahhhh!"

„Geili!"

„Du, hier, welch eine Freude! Wie lange haben wir uns nicht gesehen?"

Todesser murmeln verwirrt und schauen fragend auf das Paar, welches sich nun in die Arme – respektive Knochen – sinkt: „Mein Vetter" – „Mein Vetter"

„Hast Du noch die Maus, die ich Dir damals geschenkt habe?"

„Aber ja, die Maus des Grauens, Tusnelda! Und Du? Hast Du noch die Schlange, die ich Dir bei der Einschulung geschenkt habe?"

„Oja! Nagini!"

„Mein lieber Vetter, was führt Dich zu mir? Kann ich Dir irgendwie helfen?"

„Nun ja, also wenn Du so fragst, schau mal hier!"

*raschel raschel* Tod zeigt Tom ein fleckiges, zerknittertes Pergament, die beiden drehen den Rücken zu ihrem Publikum und beugen ihre Schädel drüber. *Tuscheln – Wispern – Nicken*

Sie wenden sich wieder den anderen Todessern zu, die mit offenen Mündern zu ihnen hinüber starren.

Tom: „Liebe Freunde – äh, ne, falsch. Meine Diener. Dies ist mein lange verschollener Vetter Ottmar, dem Ihr mit demselben Respekt entgegen treten werdet wie mir! Leider sind mir gerade ein paar unschöne Neuigkeiten zugetragen worden. Es kursiert hier ein Benehmen, welches einem Todesser nicht angemessen ist. Severus, Lucius, Narzissa, vortreten!"

Aus der Menge hört man leise Ausrufe des Erstaunens. Drei Gestalten treten betreten vor.

Ihr drei werdet unverzüglich dem Befehl meines Vetters folgen und ihm Euch anschließen. Aber diesmal ohne Widerworte, habt Ihr verstanden? Ich rate Euch mich nicht zu enttäuschen, denn das würdet ihr mit dem Leben….äh….ne…Moment" - „Ottmar? *tuschel wisper* Oh, ja, prima Idee" – „Also, solltet Ihr mich enttäuschen, werden Eure Nachkommen, in Severus Fall die gesamte Belegschaft von Hogwarts, dafür mit ihrem Leben bezahlen und nun Abmarsch, Ottmar geht vor!"

Die Truppe wendet sich zum Ausgang, als man aus einer der hinteren Reihen ein irres Lachen vernimmt und sich eine Gestalt vordrängelt, „Der Vetter des Lords, der Vetter des Lords" kichernd. Sie rennt zu Tod, wirft sich vor ihm auf die Knie und zwitschert: „Ottmar! Oh, Ottmar, Ich bin die liebe Bellatrix, Du darfst mich Bella nennen. Kann ich mit? Ja? Bitte? Kann ich mit? Ja? Ja? Darf ich?"

Tod wirft einen fragenden Blick zu Voldemort, der nur die Schultern zuckt und leise sagt „Mir recht, sie nervt ziemlich. Nimm sie einfach als Bonus."


End file.
